Alien
by Squirrel Stone
Summary: Sam Manson has always been normal. Well, as normal as a Goth can get. But when she discovers a dark secret about herself and her friend gets some problems of his own, she can't help but feel a bit alien.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own DP. This story takes place when the gang are all 14 and in 9th grade, but Danny _doesn't_ have his powers… yet.

* * *

Chapter 1

"Mayday, mayday," Malada said, flipping various switches in her aircraft. "Mayday, we're going down. I repeat: we are going down."

"Mommy, I'm scared," her daughter, Akarthia, said from the backseat.

"Don't worry, Akarthia. You and Matriarch and Rekiotho will be okay," Malada assured her daughter. "We're not going to crash."

Malada was wrong. They crashed, leaving Malada dead, Akarthia and her sister and brother orphans.

* * *

"Class, today we will be doing an experiment on DNA," Ms. Lafayette said. "You took your DNA samples yesterday, and today you will be creating a model. You were told to read the instructions last night, so you may begin."

Sam Manson looked at the DNA strand on the picture and began construction the diagram. AT, GC, CG, AT, twist… left? No, that couldn't have been right. It was a physical impossibility. DNA twisted right, not left. Sam stared at the picture and her notes, double and triple checking them. It did, in fact, twist to the left.

She looked around to see if anyone else was having this problem. Unfortunately, it was too soon to tell. She waited another ten minutes before looking around again, this time seeing Kwan and Paulina flipping through their notes, their DNA diagrams twisting to the left as well.

* * *

_(Am I) Breaking down  
_Alien  
Starring:  
_Can I break away, push me away__  
_Genevieve Cortese as Sam Manson  
_Make me fall just to see_  
Megan Fox as Paulina Sanchez  
_Another side in me, push me away  
_Aaron Yoo as Kwan Sullivan  
_You can see, what I see  
_Logan Lerman as Danny Fenton  
_The other side of me (side of me, side of me)  
_Max Theroit as Alex Summers  
_Downfall, fall!_

* * *

"What do you want, loser? I have to figure out what went wrong when I was making this thing or I'm gonna fail," Paulina spat back.

_Here goes nothing,_ Sam thought. "You won't find anything wrong with your work. Mine and Kwan's are the exact same way."

"So?" Paulina asked. "That means nothing."

"No, it means that whatever made your DNA strand go to the left probably made mine and Kwan's go left, too," Sam said. "Meet me on the roof at lunch."

* * *

Sam and Kwan stood on the roof of the middle school, waiting to see if Paulina would show.

"Whatever you have to say to me, it'd better be quick," Paulina's voice came from the roof access door. Kwan and Sam turned to see Paulina standing there, that same diva-attitude-look she always had on her face.

"Okay, well, I did some research, and it turns out a spaceship supposedly crashed here about fourteen years ago," Sam said.

"Okay, so some astronauts screwed up; what's that got to do with our bizarre DNA?" Kwan asked.

"Not that kind of spaceship," Sam said ominously.

"Wait," Paulina said. "You aren't seriously implying that we're… aliens?"

"No," Sam replied quickly. "Scientists just found high levels of radiation around the crash site, that's all. There might have been enough radiation to scramble our DNA."

"No," Kwan said. "If there was enough radiation to scramble our DNA, we'd be dead, or extremely sick at the least."

"So… that's the only real option," Paulina said. "We're aliens."

"No," Sam dismissed. "It could be a number of things, but we're not… we're not some freaks from another planet, okay?"

"Well, let's all look in to it and see what we can find," Kwan retorted. "Who knows, we might even be family or something."

"Don't think this means we're friends," Paulina snapped bitterly at Sam, causing Sam to roll her eyes.

* * *

Sam looked around the large field, though there were no longer any burn marks or missing grass from the crash. Suddenly, she saw a little girl crying.

"What's wrong, little girl?" Sam asked, crouching down to the girl's eye level.

"My mommy," the little girl sniffed. "I-I can't find her. She said we wouldn't crash, but we did."

"O-okay, what's your name?" Sam asked.

"Akarthia," the little girl sniffed again. "My brother and sister are over there." She pointed to a random spot in the field where Sam now saw the destruction of the ship, as well as a boy and a girl about Akarthia's age.

"Akarthia, look out!" the girl in the distance called, she and the boy going to hide.

Sam turned around to see a twenty-something couple.

"What do you think it is, Pam?" the man asked. Wait… now that they were closer, Sam noticed how much the couple looked like her parents.

_That's weird…_ Sam thought. She let out a gasp as the woman walked _through_ her to get to Akarthia.

The woman picked up Akarthia and held her close. "Don't worry, sweetie, everything will be okay," the woman said, trying to calm Akarthia. Turning to her husband, she asked, "What do we do?"

"We can't let anyone know about her," the man said. "She'll be… tested on or something. I mean, a girl found next to a… whatever this is? They'll kill her."

Sam watched the scene in awe as the man and woman placed the girl in the backseat of their car and drove away. Slowly, the scene began to melt away, leaving Sam in the field she had seen when she first got there. No spaceship. No children. No crash. But the pain was still there.

* * *

Well? How was the first chapter? This will be up regularly, once every 2 weeks. Yes, I was watching _Roswell_ when I got the idea, but it is not a parody. It's my birthday today! Good reviews would be an awesome present!


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own DP.

* * *

Chapter 2

Paulina sat on a bench at the field where the "spaceship" allegedly crashed, a cup of coffee in her hands. Could that loser, Sam Manson, actually have been right? And if she was, why should Paulina put her popularity at stake to get answers? Sure, Kwan was on the high school football team, but Sam Manson was just a loser Goth weirdo.

"What do we do, Rekiotho?" a small girl, about five, asked.

"I dunno, Matriarch," the boy, presumably Rekiotho, replied. "Akarthia's gone. She's the one who usually got us out of trouble."

The girl, Matriarch, laughed. "Remember when she saved us from getting in big trouble after we stole the roses from Vento's garden?"

The boy laughed in response. Suddenly, he stopped and gasped. "Matriarch, look!" The two children watched in shock as a car passed them. "What was that?"

"I don't know, but it looks like the monster that ate Akarthia," Matriarch said, hiding behind the bench as it stopped. "Look! People are coming out of it!"

Rekiotho clapped his hand over his sister's mouth, preventing her from revealing them to the 'monster.' Slowly, four people approached them, though they didn't notice the children hiding.

"Papi?" Paulina said in confusion. This scene was unfolding very strangely. It was her parents coming out of their car with their family friends, the Sullivans. Before she could see anything else, it all disappeared, leaving her back, sitting with the coffee in her hands. "Whoa," she muttered.

* * *

Across the field, Kwan was sitting on another bench, watching the scene unfold from afar. His parents and Paulina's parents got the children to go with them to their houses, and they left the scene of the crash quickly- and not a moment too soon. Not even a minute after the car was gone, many government vehicles drove up and began securing the area. Then, one man stood out. He had a serious, angry, look on his face.

I told you," the man said. "These extraterrestrials are real, and if we don't stop them, no one will."

"Uh-oh," Kwan muttered as the scene disappeared.

* * *

_(Am I) Breaking down  
_Aliens  
Starring:  
_Can I break away, push me away  
_Genevieve Cortese as Sam Manson  
_Make me fall just to see  
_Megan Fox as Paulina Sanchez  
_Another side in me, push me away  
_Aaron Yoo as Kwan Sullivan  
_You can see, what I see  
_Logan Lerman as Danny Fenton  
_The other side of me (side of me, side of me)  
_Max Theroit as Alex Summers  
_Downfall, fall!_

* * *

Paulina ran down the sidewalk, a rare feat for her, towards Sam Manson's house.

She knocked on the door at the same time as Kwan, who was going in the opposite direction as her.

Sam opened the door and pulled them in before shutting the door as quickly as possible, nearly clipping Kwan's hand.

"I-I saw something, guys. A-a little girl and her brother and sister," Sam said.

"Were their names Akarthia, Rekiotho and Matriarch?" Kwan asked. Receiving a nod from Sam, he continued, "Paulina and I saw the same thing; I think it was us."

"Well, I thought that, too, so I did some research on the crash," Sam said. "Scientists traced the location of the ship back to a planet about three solar systems away. I don't know the name of the planet yet, but… according to years of research, anyone from that planet should have… powers."

Paulina snorted. "Powers? What is this, _Superman_? We're just… regular teens who happen to be aliens."

"Well that's contradictory," Kwan said.

"Okay, well, I've got to get to my friend's house," Sam said.

"Ugh, that loser, Danny Fenton?" Paulina asked. "As your supposed sister, I do not approve."

"Yeah, well, since we haven't known that we are sisters in nine years, your argument it invalid," Sam replied, shooing the two out the door and running off towards Fenton Works. Man, she needed a scooter or something!

* * *

"Hey, Danny," Sam said with a smile as she walked into the Fentons' basement.

"Hey, Sam," he said. "Tucker's already here. My parents' Ghost Portal didn't work."

"Well, you should go in," Sam urged, snapping a picture of him with a hazmat suit. "I mean, come on, Danny. A Ghost Zone? Aren't you curious? You've gotta check it out."

"Ya know what, you're right," Danny said. "Who knows what awesome, super-cool things exist on the other side of that portal!" He slipped on the hazmat suit, though he was stopped from going in by Sam removing the Jack Fenton sticker.

He walked inside and absent-mindedly placed his hand on the wall, mistakenly pressing a button that said 'on.' Danny let out a scream of pain as he felt himself being killed. He fell out of the portal, unconscious.

"Ohmigosh!" Sam said in surprise, running up towards Danny. "Tucker, go get Mr. and Mrs. Fenton," she ordered. Once Tucker was gone, Sam gently held Danny. "C'mon, Danny, wake up," she begged. She placed her hand over his heart and suddenly felt a strange warmth from it. She pressed her hand flat against Danny's chest, and his white hair and black hazmat suit suddenly disappeared, leaving the Danny she knew and… uh… knew there, awake and gasping for breath.

* * *

"I don't see anything wrong with him," Maddie Fenton said, much to the three teens' relief. "Danny, you said you turned on the portal, and it electrocuted you?"

"Uh… yeah, but it was just a little shock," Danny said nervously.

"Well, I'd say you're just fine," Maddie said. "You three have fun and don't go into the Ghost Zone."

"Okay," the three teens agreed quickly.

The second Mr. and Mrs. Fenton were gone, Sam said, "Okay, we've got to figure out what happened to you."

"I think I know," Danny said. "I know I was dead. There was this bright light, but something pulled me back. Then, I woke up. I think I'm… half ghost."

* * *

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh," Paulina said excitedly, running up to Kwan. "I think Sam was right. I'm not quite sure what happened, but all the lights around me just started flickering on and off. Then, when I tried to get the lights to stop with my mind, they did."

"Whoa, that is so cool!" Kwan said excitedly. "I don't know what my power is."

"Maybe only girls have the powers," Paulina teased.

"Either way, I have a bad feeling about this," Kwan stated. "What if we get tested on or something!? We could be killed!"

"Chill," Paulina ordered. "Just try to have fun. No one's gonna hunt us down and try to kill us!"

Little did the two know that in the bushes, someone was listening in on their conversation, soaking in every last detail…

* * *

Wha-la! Second chapter complete! Good spooky ending, huh? Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own DP.

* * *

Chapter 3

"Mom! Dad!" Sam called though the house, searching for her parents.

"Yes?"

"What is it, Sammykins?"

"Okay, first off, stop calling me that," Sam said. "And secondly, where did you find me? I know I'm adopted, and I need answers."

"I told you this would happen eventually," Thurston Manson whispered.

"Sammy, Sam," Pamela Manson corrected herself, "we found you next to a spaceship. We did some research and found out you are from a planet called Terathia. Though, what a five-year-old was doing in a spaceship we'll never know."

"Did you ever stop to think that I might have a family!?" Sam yelled back.

This was not quite the reaction Pamela and Thurston were expecting. What they did expect was for Sam to freak out about the fact that she was an alien, but she seemed almost as if she already knew that.

"Sam, the place was a wasteland," Thurston replied. "We didn't think anyone could have survived. Now… did you already know that you were from another planet?"

"I found out the other day," Sam replied coldly. "Correction, my _brother_, my _sister _and I found out the other day. And we have these… _powers_." Sam said the word as if it was something to be ashamed of.

"Sam, your powers are gifts," Pamela replied. "If there's one thing I know, it's that you're here for a reason. You and your brother and sister are going to figure this out."

"Aren't you guys going to help?" Sam asked.

"Sorry, but this is something you have to figure out on your own," Thurston replied. "We'll give you our notes, but that's it."

* * *

"It says here that Terathians can have one of these powers here on Earth," Sam explained, looking through her parents' notes. "The power of heat and warmth, electrokinesis, or water manipulation."

"What's electrokinesis?" Paulina asked in confusion.

"Electrokinesis is where you can control electricity," Sam explained. "Like… making the TV turn off and on with your mind."

"Or… making the lights flicker?" Paulina asked.

"Yeah," Kwan replied. "I guess that would count. Paulina thinks she may have the electrokinesis thing."

"Okay," Sam replied. "Odds are that we all have different powers, so that just leaves you and me."

"You're not telling us something," Paulina said knowingly. "C'mon, what is it? Huh? Huh? Huh? Huh?"

"Okay, okay, I'll tell you!" Sam gave in. "You know Danny Fenton? Well, he… died. Er, half-died, rather. I… I healed him."

"You what?" Kwan asked in shock. "That wasn't even a power in your parents' notes."

"Wait, wait, wait," Paulina said. "I think it _was_ in the notes. Humans need warmth to stay alive. What if you granted warmth in the form of healing?"

"That's…" Sam began, ready to say ridiculous, though she realized something, "…not such a bad idea. When'd you grow a brain?"

Paulina glared at Sam, but turned back to the notes. "I think I was Matriarch, and Sam, I think you were Akarthia, and Rekiotho seemed to be the only boy-ish name, so I guess that's you."

"Okay, well, now that we know our names, what are we gonna do about these supposed powers?" Kwan asked. "We can't exactly go around using them."

"No one said we had to," Sam replied. "We don't have to acknowledge the fact that we're… from another planet." For some reason, Sam couldn't bring herself to say the word alien. Now that all of this was sinking in, she was thinking clearer and realized the gravity of the situation.

"How can you not see this as cool?" Paulina asked. She also had some time to think about the concept, and unlike Sam, she had grown to like the idea. "We've got _superpowers_. That is so cool! Kwan, er, Rekiotho, back me up on this."

"I think…" Kwan began. "I think I need some time to decide where I stand."

"You don't seriously think this is a bad thing, do you?" Paulina asked.

"Like I just said: I don't know yet," Kwan said. "And I have a lot of questions. Like… why were we sent here? Did our home planet get blown up like in some comic book? Or were we just here on vacation with our parents and our ship crashed? And if so, why hasn't anyone come after us? We must have had friends on that other planet. And our parents must have had friends who would have gone looking. Did our parents even come with us? For all we know, they're fine and just didn't want us."

"Well they- well we-" Paulina didn't have an answer. "They didn't abandon us. It's just something you know."

"No, Matriarch, you don't know," Sam replied, using her sister's birth name. Paulina was an evil shallow witch, but Sam could learn to be sisters with Matriarch. "For all we know, our parents could have sent us here in an attempt to kill us!"

"You and I both know you don't believe that," Paulina whispered.

* * *

"Hey, guys, I want you to meet my friend, Alex," Kwan said the next day to Sam and Paulina.

"Hi," Alex said. "Nice to meet you. So… Kwan says you're all siblings."

"What?" Sam asked in surprise. "Just one second." Sam pulled Kwan and Paulina away from Alex and whispered, "No one can know we're siblings. Questions may be asked, and if the right questions are asked, we may be royally screwed. Got it?"

"Got it," Kwan and Paulina gulped. Sam was not a person you wanted to piss off. The three walked back over to Alex and began talking.

"So, how do you and Kwan know each other?" Paulina asked.

"Oh, Kwan and I go way back," Alex said. "Best buds since diapers."

"Uh… cool," Sam said. "Well, I've gotta go talk to my friend. Bye!"

* * *

Uh-oh! I officially introduced a plot! But Akarthia, Rekiotho and Matriarch have a long way to go before they can truly call themselves family. Let's see who can tell where I hid the plot… (insert evil laugh here)


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own DP.

Heh-heh… heh-heh… hi (hides underneath desk). I know I said I'd update weekly, but I had some writer's block and school work and exams… sorry, but don't expect another chapter before school gets out this Friday. (smiles sheepishly)

* * *

Chapter 4

Sam sat on her bed, nervous as ever. Supposedly her power was to control warmth and light, and so far that had proven to be true. If by true, you meant causing half the things in the house to blow up and/or catch fire. As her desk exploded, she gave up and headed down to the kitchen.

Once there, she stared blankly at the rose on the counter top. She looked at the note attached to it.

_If you want answers, meet me at the docks at ten p.m. with your brother and sister._

When Sam finished reading the note, she immediately picked up the phone. They were headed to the docks.

* * *

Sam looked around with Kwan and Paulina. There was no one there, but there was a manila folder on one of the dock supports. The trio looked at each other questioningly before racing towards the folder. Sam snatched it up first and took out the first paper: a news report from 1947 about Roswell, New Mexico. The next was a map of the stars, a circle around one dot in the distance, though the dot didn't seem to be a star, but a planet.

Paulina grabbed the third paper before Sam could read it.

"A woman in Salt Lake City, Utah claims to have been abducted by human-looking aliens in 1998. When she returned from this so-called abduction, she claimed to have visions of the future, many of which came true," Paulina read. "One of the visions that have never been found to be true was the crashing of a spaceship in Illinois, thereby destroying her credibility. Recently rumors have been circulating about Amity Park, the site of a supposed spaceship crashing. Could Margret Johnson have been right? Or is it just another hoax?"

"We need to find this… Margret Johnson person," Kwan said. "She could have a lot of answers for us."

"Or she'll expose us to the government, and we'll be tested on!" Sam replied. "Keep reading."

"It also says that the aliens she was abducted by ate things like Tabasco sauce, lemon juice, and chili peppers," Paulina said, trying not to laugh. "Like that's real."

"Only one way to find out," Sam said.

* * *

"Chug, chug, chug, chug!" Sam and Kwan cheered Paulina on.

"How was I the one elected to try this?" Paulina asked.

"Hey, if you let me read the article, I'd be the one doing this," Sam replied.

Paulina rolled her eyes and pinched her nose. She tilted her head back and took a quick sip of the disgusting-looking/smelling concoction. "Wow," she said. "It actually tastes really good. Weird."

Now it was Sam and Kwan's turn to try. They both gulped down the 'drink' and were surprised by the outcome.

"Well," Kwan said, "now that we know Margret Johnson was right, do we find her, or do we figure all this stuff out on our own?"

"I vote we go," Paulina said.

"Me, too," Kwan agreed.

Sam sighed. She did not have a good feeling about this… "Might as well make it unanimous," Sam eventually agreed. Odds were that Kwan and Paulina would have gone with or without her, and since they weren't expecting anything to go wrong, their guards would be down. She was (probably) the oldest of the triplets, and she had to watch out for her little brother and sister.

* * *

"Okay, stolen car, check," Sam said, slightly annoyed that she had been talked into stealing her parents' car. "Road map, check, list of everyone named Margret Johnson in Salt Lake City, check. Anything else?"

"Yeah, uh, which one of us can drive a car?" Kwan asked. Both he and Paulina looked at Sam.

"Ugh, fine," she gave in, getting into the driver's seat of the car. Kwan got in the passenger's seat, forcing Paulina to get in the back. Once all three had buckled their seatbelts, Sam put the car into drive and pressed on the accelerator.

"Whoa," Paulina said as the car jerked slightly.

"Oh, suck it up," Sam rolled her eyes and sped up as they got on the highway. "Kwan, get the map out of the glove compartment, will you?"

"Yeah," Kwan said, reaching down to retrieve the map. "Uh… we need to keep driving straight until we break off onto Route 66, but we're coming up on the only rest stop for miles."

"Okay, I'll pull over so we can sleep," Sam said tiredly. She slowly pulled into the exit and stopped at a hotel.

The three walked into the hotel and Paulina pulled out a credit card. "A room with three beds, please," she said tiredly.

"I'm sorry, miss, but the only room we have available is the presidential suite," the woman behind the desk apologized.

"We'll take it," Paulina said quickly.

The three headed up to the room, not noticing as the woman picked up the phone. "Hello, I'd like to report some suspicious behavior. Three kids about fourteen just drove here and asked for the presidential suite."

"Was it a black-haired Asian boy, a Hispanic girl, and a black-haired Caucasian girl?" the voice on the other line asked.

"Uh, yes, actually. Why?"

"All three are fugitives. We'll send our men out there right away."

"Thank you."

* * *

"Okay, so tomorrow, we take off as early as possible and try to get to Utah in two days," Sam said, pulling her long hair back into a braid.

"Sounds easy enough," Paulina said.

"But keep in mind that we're _aliens_," Kwan replied, flipping through the TV channels. "I don't think anything will ever be easy for us again."

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it," Sam said, checking through the peep hole. "Uh… guys, we've got a problem. There are federal agents outside, and they don't look happy."

Paulina checked out one of the side windows. "They're not alone. They're checking out the car, too. We're surrounded, and something tells me they aren't exactly here for tea."

Kwan looked around until he saw an option. "Maybe not…" he said slyly.

* * *

"Ugh, I don't understand why we have to escape through an _air vent_," Paulina complained.

"It was either this or get _dissected_," Sam hissed back.

"Both of you keep your voices down or we'll be caught," Kwan ordered as the three crawled onwards. Oh, the joys of being the middle child.

"Sam, can you give us a light in here?" Paulina asked after a while.

"Not unless you wanna be barbequed," Sam replied. "I still don't have that much control over my powers.

"I have an idea," Kwan said. "Sam, try making a ball of light."

"Okay…" Sam said and hesitantly made a small ball of light, but before it could become a fire, Kwan encased it in water, then freezing it into light.

"Whoa," the three said in unison. The water had refracted the light, causing it to become a rainbow-colored orb, illuminating the vent in a beautiful, colorful light. Kwan gently rolled the light down the air vent, successfully lighting their way.

"I think I see the end of the vent," Kwan whispered. He took a brief moment to look outside the lined metal, then kicked it off and exited, followed by Sam and Paulina.

"Okay, so what do we do now?" Paulina asked as she, Sam, and Kwan hid behind a car.

"Get in," Sam ordered. Paulina climbed over the driver's seat into the passenger's seat, Kwan in the back, and Sam in the driver's seat.

"Yeah, so some idiot left his car unlocked," Kwan said. "It's not like he left the keys in the car.

Paulina slapped her hand down on the dashboard, and the car roared to life.

"Thanks, sis," Sam mumbled as she drove out of the parking lot without being noticed. "Okay, we're in the clear for now… guys?" Sam looked to the passenger's seat and back seat to see that her siblings were asleep. "Okay, Sam," she said to motivate herself. She sighed and corrected, "…Akarthia, you can do this. Just turn on your iPod with the music blasting." Sam did as she told herself, making sure to keep her eyes on the road.

* * *

"We're at a rest stop," Sam informed Kwan and Paulina, gently shaking their shoulders to wake them up.

"Huh?" Paulina asked weakly. "Is it morning already?"

"No, but I pushed the speed limit a bit and got to a camp site," Sam replied. "There are sleeping bags in the trunk."

"Any food?" Kwan asked.

"Tabasco sauce and chili peppers," Sam replied, fishing multiple jars of Tabasco sauce out of her backpack.

"Give," Kwan ordered kindly before sneezing.

"Bless you," Paulina and Sam said in unison.

* * *

Ta-da, chapter done! And yes, the last section was relevent. Please be a nice person and review!


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own DP.

* * *

Chapter 5

"Kwan, wake up," Paulina ordered tiredly. "Kwan… get up… Kwan… REKIOTHO!" Kwan refused to listen. Instead, he coughed violently. Paulina tilted his head a bit and felt something strange on her hand. She pulled her hand back from near his mouth and gasped. "AKARTHIA!" she yelled running over to Sam.

Sam turned around and immediately saw the blood on Paulina's hand. "Oh my God, what happened?" Sam demanded, checking her sister's hand for any damage.

"I-It's not me," Paulina stuttered. "It's Kwan; he's bleeding out of his mouth."

"Oh God," Sam said, both she and Paulina running back over to Kwan. "What happened to him?"

"I-I don't know," Paulina said, almost in hysterics. "I just, wh-when I tried to wake him up, he wouldn't, and I found blood coming out of his mouth. Sam, we need to get him to a doctor."

"You're right; he's burning up," Sam said, checking his temperature. "We have to risk the police finding us out, though."

"Who cares?" Paulina replied. "We'll cross that bridge if and when we get there. Let's get him into the car." The two girls fumbled to get the jock into the car without injuring him and drove off to the nearest town. "Ugh, reckless driving much?" Paulina asked as she was jerked to the side when Sam pulled a sharp turn into the parking lot.

"Could you care about someone other than yourself for once in your life!" Sam yelled. "Our brother is dying, and all you care about is how you look."

"That s not true," Paulina hissed seriously. "I'm just as worried about Kwan as you are. And it seems to me that the second you start trusting someone, you shut them out."

Sam looked over to Paulina, both their eyes filled with stress and tears. "C-come on," Sam said. "W-we need to get him to a doctor."

Thankfully, there were already a few medics there, for they saw the speeding car. "It's our brother; we don't know what's wrong with him," Paulina said. When the doctor looked at them strangely- seeing as Kwan looked to be Asian, Paulina was Hispanic, and Sam was Caucasian- she covered, "We're all adopted."

The doctor shrugged and took Kwan to the operating room, leaving Sam and Paulina to panic in the waiting room.

* * *

"Well, girls, it seems that your brother has the common cold," the doctor said, coming out of the operating room. "He'll be fine soon enough."

"But… he had a fever," Sam said, confused.

"And he was coughing up blood," Paulina continued.

"Well, it appears that his genetic makeup left him with a poor immune system," the doctor explained. "It's very rare, but it causes the immune system to back off of any disease that comes his way. You two are actually very lucky that you aren't blood relatives, or you'd both likely have the same problem."

As the doctor left, Paulina and Sam's eyes widened and they turned to look at each other. "That article said that Tabasco sauce was like medication, right?"

"I'll go get it," Sam said, running out to the car and grabbing her backpack. She returned to Kwan's room and gave a bottle of Tabasco sauce to Paulina, who easily drank the entire thing within seconds. Sam did the same and placed a bottle on the table beside Kwan so he could drink it when he got better.

"That cannot be good for my figure," Paulina said.

"Yeah, but it's either that or get as sick as Kwan," Sam replied. "The doctor said he has a cold, and he was showing signs of the flu and more."

"I'm just… freaking out," Paulina said. "Think: if that's what the cold will do to us, think about what the real flu would do."

"We'd be dead in two hours," Sam realized, "if not sooner."

"We need to get to Margret Johnson," Paulina said. "She'll have answers."

* * *

Kwan finished drinking the Tabasco sauce and said, "Let's- cough- get going. The- cough- police'll- cough, cough, cough- figure out- cough- soon enough."

"We should probably switch cars again," Sam said.

"As much as I hate to agree with you, you're right," Paulina said. "Let's go. Sam and I will get the new car started while you get changed." Sam and Paulina ran outside, choosing a green VW bug (one with four seats) and hijacked it to go get Kwan, who was walking- okay, stumbling, more like- out to the car.

"Paulina, keep an eye on Kwan," Sam ordered kindly.

"Come on, Sam, I'm- cough- sick, not- cough- a baby," Kwan said tiredly.

Sam and Paulina raised their eyebrows at each other, and Paulina said, "I'll watch him like a hawk."

"Watch the map," Kwan ordered, coughing violently. "If you don't, we'll get lost.

"We're not gonna get lost," Sam replied confidently.

* * *

"And… we're lost," Sam said as they pulled over to the side of the road.

"I- cough, cough- warned you," Kwan coughed.

"And they say the sick are _so_ innocent," Sam mumbled in an annoyed tone under her breath.

"Let me see the map," Paulina ordered. Sam handed over to map, and Paulina looked it over. "Uh… you were supposed to turn left about ten miles back," Paulina explained.

"Got it," Sam said, putting the car in drive and zooming back onto the highway.

* * *

Chapter 5 is done! Yay! Sam, Kwan and Paulina are almost in Utah! Please review.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own DP. Woo! Last chapter!

* * *

Chapter 6

"LOOK OUT!" Paulina yelped as Sam began drifting off the road, seeing as she was half-asleep.

Sam screamed and swerved back into their lane. "Thanks, sis," Sam said. "Check on Kwan, will you?"

"Kwan is fine," Kwan said in the third person.

Sam swallowed nervously. "Okay, we're here in Salt Lake City."

"How'd we get here in a day and a half?" Paulina asked.

"I went at about a hundred miles per hour whenever you and Kwan fell asleep in the car," Sam explained without any emotion. "We can stay at a hotel until morning, and then we go on foot to find Margret Johnson."

"I don't think we should stay at a hotel," Paulina said. "Remember how well that turned out last time?"

"Good point," Sam said. "We'll just pull over into a parking lot." Sam did as she suggested, and the three quickly fell asleep.

* * *

"Get up," Kwan ordered the next day.

"I see you're feeling better," Sam said bitterly. She was _not _a morning person.

"Yes, and now we're going to find Margret Johnson. I went to the internet cafe, and she lives about three blocks from her," Kwan explained.

"Three blocks?" Paulina complained.

"Yeah, now get up," Sam ordered bitterly.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the coffin," Paulina retorted.

"Great, you don't tell anyone I'm a vampire, and I won't tell anyone you're a moron," Sam hissed back. She knew the rumors at school well enough. Everyone thought she was part vampire or something. Of course if she was, she'd be the real kind, not the idiotic sparkly kind.

Paulina got quiet as they began their walk.

"Okay, here we are," Kwan said.

"A-am I the only one who feels like getting here was too easy?" Paulina asked. "I mean, we're under government surveilance. Don't you think this was a bit lacking in the confrontation department?"

"Matriarch, relax," Kwan said. "Nothing bad's gonna happen." The three walked through the open door and into what appeared to be the living room. Suddenly, about twenty men had guns pointed at them. "I stand corrected."

"Hello," a calm voice said. Alex walked out from behind the guards.

"Alex?" Kwan asked in confusion.

"I knew we shouldn't have trusted you," Sam said bitterly.

"You should've trusted your instincts," Alex informed her. "Too bad you won't get a chance to trust your instincts ever again. Fire at will!"

The three teens gasped and braced for impact, but it never came. Instead, Paulina and Sam saw Kwan with his hand in front of his body, water held in the air, suspending the bullets there. "Whoa," the three said in unison. Kwan jerked his hand forward, soaking the government operatives. Sam reacted quickly as well by creating a ring of fire around the men, and Paulina sent a quick beam of electricity at the water in the circle, electrocuting the men.

"FREEZE!" a new voice said. All three turned around to see another government operative pointing a gun at them, but he put it back in the holster. He chuckled slightly. "Looks like you three have got this all taken care of."

"Who are you?" Sam demanded. "What's going on?"

"You must be the oldest," the man said. "I'm Jake Marslow, and I work for Area 51. Those men that you... delt with are rogue ex-government agents. They used to work at Are 51 before they-"

"Went rogue, got it," Paulina said.

"But why aren't you going all psycho-trying-to-capture-us-and-run-tests-on-us?" Kwan asked.

"Relax," Jake said. "We don't run tests on aliens in Ares 51 or kidnap them, unless of course we have their permission. Area 51 is kind of like a wittness protection program, but for aliens. These men are certain that aliens are trying to start a war, but we won't harm you unless you have hurt people with your powers or because we're human. This is clearly a case of self-defense, so you have no need to worry."

* * *

"Okay, so this is really a history of our planet," Sam confirmed at Area 51, quickly flipping through the file.

"Every little bit of information," Jake replied. "Oh, and if you ever need to get together in secret without being too obvious, I suggest sending each other roses. Research shows that the only human flower that growson your planet are roses."

"So that's why you had to get Rekiotho and me out of trouble for stealing roses when we were kids," Paulina laughed to Sam.

"Can we offer you a plane ride home?" Jake asked. "Once again, really sorry for the... inconvienience."

"Um, if you could just get us some economy-class plane tickets to Amity Park, that's be great," Kwan said. When Paulina was about to object, Kwan said, "Remember that getting luxuries is what got the rogues on our tail in the first place."

Paulina couldn't really object to that. "Oh, and, if you could, can you get us seats as far away from each other as possible?" Paulina requested.

"Yeah, I think we've spent more than enough 'quality-time' together these past two days," Sam agreed.

"Okay," Jake agreed. "Just call me if anyone gives you any trouble." He handed Sam a business card. "Good luck to you three."

"Thanks," Sam said with a small smile.

* * *

"Okay, I'd say that was, by far, the weirdest roadtrip I've ever taken," Kwan said.

"Yeah, but now we have to go back to normal," Sam said. "It'd be a bit suspicious if we were all suddenly all friends."

"See ya around school, Goth Freak," Paulina said, though the three-quarters-smile, one-quarter-smirk on her face told Sam that she was being friendly.

"See ya, you shallow witch," Sam said, the same partial smile on her face.

"Group hug!" Kwan said.

Sam sighed. "Normally I would object, but I'll make an exception for you two," she said, hugging her siblings. They eventually pulled apart and went their separate ways, a true smile on each of their faces.

"Hey, Sam," Danny said, approaching his best friend. "Did I just see you hugging Kwan and Paulina? And what's with the smile?"

"Well, let's just say I learned not to judge a book by its cover," Sam said. She twirled a strand of hair around her finger. "Who knows, maybe I'll cut my hair to shoulder length."

"Will I ever get you, Sam?" Danny asked.

"Maybe, maybe not," she said. Feeling bold, she gave Danny a quick kiss on the lips before walking into her house, leaving a very confused, yet very happy, Danny standing on the sidewalk.

* * *

Well, I thought that was a good ending. I think I may re-write the series as according to this, seeing as this entire fic happened before the series. Please be a nice person and review for the final chapter!


End file.
